Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze ''is a Thomas & Friends/MLP Crossover film created by DavidBrennan99. It appear on Google Drive in October 2018. Plot After a malfunctioning spell endangers the students, the ponies discover that magic has been failing across Equesodor (Equestria and Sodor combined). Upon Cozy Glow's suggestion, the Mane 6, Spike, Thomas and all the others travel to Tartarus to check on the magic-eating centaur Tirek. Tirek reveals he has been keeping contact with a protege to help him exact a revenge plot to trick the group and our heroes into trapping themselves in Tartarus. At the school, Cozy Glow assumes the role of headmare at the school despite Twilight appointing Starlight. Chancellor Neighsay then seizes control from her and detains the Young Six believing them to be responsible for the failing magic. Feining a change of allegiance to escape, Sandbar along with Iago, Beetles, Ace, Nia and Rebecca seeks the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Duncan. Underneath the school, they discover that with a lot of help from Diesel 10 and the rest of Thomas' enemies, Cozy Glow has been using the school's magical artifacts to imprison Starlight, Jeremy, Lady, Burnett, Lily, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor and Junior and drain magic from Equestria, intent to rule it as the Empress of Friendship. At the School of Friendship, Cozy Glow, Tirek's protege, turns the student population against Neighsay, trapping him in his office and regaining control of the school. Sandbar frees the Young Six who then free Neighsay and formulate a plan to remove the magical artifacts to shut down the spell but Cozy Glow and Diesel 10 convince the other students that they are responsible for the disappearing magic. In the ensuing struggle, the Young Six get trapped in the spell's vortex but are rescued by the Tree of Harmony's magic. Removing the artifacts, the spell is shut down and magic everywhere is restored. Having escaped Tartarus by coercing Tirek's help, the Mane 6, Thomas and all the others prevent Cozy Glow's escape and Twilight tries to explain to her that gaining power is not the purpose of friendship. The villains all retreated by Jafar's smoke potion. A remorseful Neighsay returns control of the school to Twilight learning that non-ponies are equally capable of friendship and Ace offers to enroll into the School of Friendship to learn about friendship since he learned to understand others now to which Twilight agrees. Now imprisoned in Tartarus along with Diesel 10 and Professor Pericles, Cozy Glow asks Tirek if he wants to be friends with her. Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Ace, Merlin, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Jeremy the Crow, Iago, Berkeley Beetle, The Rough Gang (excluding Queen Chrysalis and Tirek), Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Ronno, Scar, Army of Scar (Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Reirei, Goigoi, Mzingo, Mwoga, Ushari, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Shupavu, Njano, the skinks, Kenge and Sumu), Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves and Robbie Rotten are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang (excluding Queen Chrysalis and Tirek), Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Ronno, Scar, Army of Scar (Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Reirei, Goigoi, Mzingo, Mwoga, Ushari, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Shupavu, Njano, the skinks, Kenge and Sumu), Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves and Robbie Rotten are working with Cozy Glow in this film. * Tirek also teaches Diesel 10 how to steal magic too since he's his leader. Diesel 10 also steals magic from The Magic Railroad thus making Mr Conductor and Junior losing their gold dust. * Jeremy, Lady, Burnett, Lily, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor and Junior are trapped with Starlight Glimmer as well since Diesel 10 wants to destroy Lady like years ago. * This film featured Diesel's dark version of I'm Full of Surprises and a new version of the villain song Be Prepared (Reprise sung by Diesel 10) from The Lion King. * Diesel 10 and Pericles are both sentenced to Tartarus with Cozy Glow. Diesel 10 also have his claw Pinchy removed when The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia banished him. * Nia, Rebecca, Ace, Iago and Beetles stay behind at the school and help The Young Six defeat Cozy Glow and the villains in this film. * Nia, Rebecca and Ace meet Diesel 10 for the very first time. * Ace got enrolled into the School of Friendship to learn about friendship since he learned to understand others. * Discord and Queen Chrysalis will be absent in this film. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossovers